


dreams tattoos

by dvrco



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Tattoos, george asking dream questions, george is infatuated with dreams tattoos, he loves to trace them, hes memorized every one of dreams tattoos, please i love dream with tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrco/pseuds/dvrco
Summary: George has never liked tattoos. Not on himself or anyone else. Until he met Dream in person for the first time
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	dreams tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a collection of DNF one-shots I write because of brain rot. If Dream or George says they're uncomfortable with shipping at any point I'll delete this. I hope you enjoy!

George has never been a tattoo person, not for himself or for others. He’s disliked the look of them since the day he discovered what they were. It’s been this way for years until he laid his eyes on Dream, whose skin had been decorated with intricate designs and colors since he turned 18. George knew Dream had tattoos he’d just never seen them so when he finally did he couldn’t pull his eyes away. He eventually did, obviously, but he found himself taking glances and studying his tattoos every moment he could over the weekend of TwitchCon. When the weekend was over and George was on the plane home he couldn’t stop trying to map out the lines and shapes of Dreams tattoos. He found himself obsessed with the puzzle his own mind was creating. After a few days of these familiar yet so unfamiliar shapes plaguing his mind, he finally built up the courage to ask Dream about them. He started by asking him why he decided to cover his body in permanent ink. Because to him, the thought of such permanence was still so foreign. Dream explained that he thought of his tattoos as a timeline of his life, his highs, and lows. They showed his growth. The next question George asked was how he chose his tattoos. Dream chuckled at the question explaining that there were far too many to explain in one sitting. So from that day forward, George asked Dream what one of his tattoos meant every day, adding more and more to the mental puzzle inside his mind. At one point Dream started randomly sending him pictures of his tattoos, sometimes with explanations, sometimes not. When Dream had another tattoo idea, George was the first person he told about it because George was always more than willing to listen and give feedback. The day Dream got his next tattoo he facetimed George, showing him and explaining it in full detail to George, who unbeknown to him just added to the picture in his head. Even after studying Dreams tattoos for months he still hated the idea of them but he loved them on Dream.

The day Dream asked George and Sapnap to come to Florida for a week George gave an enthusiastic yes. He was excited to see the tattoos in person again, to be able to add more detail to the picture in his mind than he could get through pictures. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to freak Dream out and make him retract his invite. On the day of his flight when he got out of bed, he found himself filled with unknown energy, boiling it down to being excited to see his friends. In the uber, in the security line, and on the plane all he could think about was Dream and those God-forsaken tattoos. When he landed from his 12-hour flight he was exhausted but the moment he saw his two best friends at his baggage claim that energy surged through him again. The drive home consisted of light-hearted conversation and George resisting the urge to look at Dreams tattooed knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel, basked in the golden sun. Later that night when Sapnap had gone to his room and it was just George and Dream in the living room. George decided to be brave, feeling for Dream's hand in the dark, TV lit room and resting it in his own. This is where George's obsession with tracing the shapes and outlines of Dreams tattoos began. With his free hand, he used his pointer finger to lightly follow the lines inked into Dream's tan skin. The contact was minimal and friendly but it was enough to make his chest explode with warmth. He did it until he realized it had lulled Dream to sleep. This became their unspoken ritual while George was in Florida. When they would conclude their long days of activities and Sapnap would surrender to his room George would trace the lines on Dreams skin. The location changed every night, one night it was his back, another it was his shoulders, and so on. George would slowly follow the ink, memorizing their every path and how they followed the shape of Dream's body. Dream would lay there slowly drifting off to the warmth George's touch spread through his body. 

It was on the third night of this unspoken thing that George realized that over all this time Dreams tattoos weren’t the thing he was infatuated with. He was infatuated with Dream himself, his feelings for Dream had grown along with his map of tattoos. It was on the first night Dream realized his feelings, when George grabbed his hand in the dark and ran his finger along the ink in his knuckles and hand. Neither spoke of their feelings, afraid of messing up their friendship. Every night the feeling of warmth in their chests grew along with the map in George's mind. As the end of the week drew closer and closer none of the boys wanted to go home. Especially George because it meant the end of his and Dreams thing, it meant he wouldn’t be able to see Dreams tattoos in person and his feelings would have to go unsaid. Sadly the end of the week came and Dream was driving Sapnap and George back to the airport. Of course, they had joked about staying longer but they all knew they had things to get back to. Back to regular life. With one last look at Dreams tattooed arms, George boarded his plane, once again drawing every shape, line, and curve in his mind. 

Three weeks. It took Dream three weeks to confess. Three weeks after he watched George board his plane with an aching heart he told him. It was 3 am in Florida, George had just finished his stream and he was sitting in a TeamSpeak with Bad, Sapnap, and of course George. He’d been thinking about him since he lost sight of him, the feeling of his fingers running across his skin, the whispered conversations so they didn’t shatter the calm atmosphere, his laugh. Just everything. His feelings for George just grew over the three weeks where their only form of communication was through a screen. That night in particular his mind had been overly active with the thought of George. He asked George to come into a separate VC for a moment and through a sleep-deprived mind, he confessed his feelings, and much to his surprise George felt the same. That same night they planned another trip, this time Dream would come to London and it would just be the two of them. After hours of planning, when they finally hung up the call it was 5 AM. It was 5 AM and they didn’t know what they were but they were fine with that. For the next two weeks they could tell things were different, everyone could but no one said anything. It wasn’t an uncomfortable different, it was a warm different, a different that was excepting and calm. That’s how Dream and George felt at least. The one thing that didn’t change was George's questions, he was forever encapsulated by Dream’s tattoos. On the day of Dreams flight, George arrived at the airport three hours early. He didn’t know why, his nerves took over and he found that the only thing that calmed him was the map of tattoos in his head. During those three hours, George visited every baggage claim at least 5 times, checking his phone every minute waiting for any sign of Dream. And when Dream's text came through he felt the butterflies in his stomach roar alive. They roared even louder when he spotted the blonde through the crowd and when they locked eyes for the first time George felt like they were itching up his throat. He pushed them down as Dream picked up speed, feeling the smile creep up onto his face. The moment the two reached each other they hugged and Dream lifted him so George's feet were hovering a few inches off the ground. They didn’t let go for what felt like hours because they didn’t want to, the pair couldn’t get enough of each other. So when Dream finally put him down he didn’t let go, his hands lingered on George's waist. They studied each other's faces, finally at peace being able to see each other again. Neither objected when they started leaning in and when their lips finally met everything felt right. The butterflies in George's stomach surged again, hyper-aware of everything Dream. 

The drive home was filled with conversation, Dream told him about his flight, George told him about his day and when there was silence it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. Dream held George's hand in his lap the whole time and George traced the lines on Dreams knuckles with his thumb subconsciously. During one of the periods of silence, Dream broke it with a question. It was asked in a whisper and answered with another, the atmosphere didn’t allow anything louder. On their first night in London, their relationship became official. That night while they layed in bed, they picked their ritual back up. George ran his fingers along the ink while Dream slowly fell asleep, their quiet conversation dying out. The next morning Dream realized he never booked a flight home, deciding he would go home when George kicked him out. He stayed for a total of three weeks and the routine they fell into came so easy, felt so right. They both knew that this was how things were supposed to be, it sounded cliche but they were made for each other. When their three weeks came to a close neither of them wanted to leave but they said goodbye and George was left to draw the map in his mind. 

Three months later they came out to their fans. Of course, they had told the people close to them sooner. And of course, they had a few close calls because of sly remarks made by themselves and their friends on streams. They’d always found an excuse or managed to play it off as friendly banter. One especially close call was during one of George's streams. It was a few weeks after Dream had returned home, it was late and he was missing George a lot that night. He kept slipping up, calling George pet names and it was easy to play off as a joke the first couple of times but it got to the point where it was too much. George had to mute and tell Dream to go to bed before he exposed them. When they did finally come out there were mixed reactions, most surprised and others not but the large majority of people supported them. After that Dream didn’t hold back during streams anymore.

One year after getting together Dream asked George to move in with him. The distance was too hard. He wanted the brunette with him all the time. Both of them doubted things would go wrong so George said yes. The next week George mailed his first boxes to Florida and two weeks later George mailed the final box containing his computer. Then he got on a plane, saying goodbye to England for who knew how long. He reverted to the only thing that calmed him while his plane took off, Dreams tattoos. 

George always asked questions. Over three years of dating and George asked Dream something about his tattoos everyday. There was always one question he never asked. How bad does it hurt? The question was never relevant to George, he’s never wanted a tattoo why would he need to know how bad they hurt. So he never asked that question. Until he did and it took Dream by surprise. The next day George asked Dream if he should get a tattoo. That was something Dream never expected to hear from his boyfriend's mouth. A few days later George was sitting in the chair of a tattoo artist, Dream on his right holding his hand while the tattoo artist inked three numbers into his left wrist. 

George was never a tattoo person. Since the day he discovered them, he didn’t like the commitment, how permanent it was. George didn’t like permanence. Dream taught him constants aren’t a bad thing, forever isn’t a bad thing. He finally understood tattoos, because of Dream. He wanted Dream today, tomorrow, forever. 224.

**Author's Note:**

> (224 stands for today, tomorrow, forever)


End file.
